


A Return of Spring

by goddesslittleowl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anyone interested in being a beta reader for this, Blood and Violence, Female alphas and male omegas are intersex, Gay Sex, Intersex Genitalia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slow Burn, you were warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesslittleowl/pseuds/goddesslittleowl
Summary: Spring was mating season, or “The Season of Courtship”, as it was known in polite company.Soon, the omegas would be going into pre-heat, triggering the alphas to go into rut. The unmated alphas would then court the omegas that caught their fancy, in the hopes of securing a lifelong mating bond.Love is in the air and there’s some funny business going on in Soul Society. With increasing pressure from his clan to find a mate and the entire division speculating on his love life,  Kuchiki Byakuya is quickly running out of patience.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here for the smut cause you noticed the abo tag, I will get there... eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Thanks to my beta Yaoiloversama for helping with some much needed corrections.

The courtyard was blanketed in melting snow that glittered like gems in the morning sun. Patches of green and brown were beginning to peek through the pristine white. Overhead, cherry blossoms bloomed, pale pink petals unfurling despite the snowflakes that clung to their branches. The cherry blossoms in the Kuchiki Manor blossomed earlier and lasted longer than they did in the rest of the spirit world, perhaps it was due to influence of their Master’s Zanpakuto.

A man sat on the wooden porch looking out into his garden, his breath curling into the air as he gave a long sigh, his brows pulled into a frown. He took a deep breath in a futile bid to calm the restless heat crawling under his skin. There was a light dusting of pink over his cheekbones, it stood out starkly against his pale skin. A gentle breeze, carrying the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, blew his inky black hair back out of his face and over his shoulders. He glanced at the trees and sighed again. Cherry blossoms meant spring. Spring meant it was _that_ time again. Heat churned deep in his gut and, with a frustrated growl, he stood, slamming the shoji door open before stepping back into his room. He changed into his uniform quickly and strapped Senbonzakura securely to his side. The sword hummed soothingly in the back of his mind and he smiled to himself. Senbonzakura’s presence made the irksome heat within him more bearable. Smoothing his hands over his haori, he squared his shoulders as he left the house, a determined set to his jaw. He had work to do, heat or no heat.


	2. Spring fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is yoifangirl, so pm me if you are interested in betaing for this work. Or just come scream with me hahaha.
> 
> Edit: This chapter was betaed by the lovely Yaoiloversama

“Please let go of me.” Shirogane Mihane attempted to twist her arm out of the customer’s grip. Undeterred, he gripped her arm with one hand and caressed her hand with the other. She shuddered in disgust. 

“Don't be stubborn darling. I know you love it. How about joining me for dinner this evening?” Leaning in close and sliding a hand around her waist, the alpha took a deep breath. “You smell delicious, my little omega.” 

“No, I would not like dinner. Let go of me! Stop-” Mihane’s face was bright red and veins throbbed against her temple. Squeezing her hands under his hand, she attempted to pry his arm off her body and push him away.

His wandering hands groped and squeezed. 

“Ah!” She cried out in surprise before she decided to stop playing nice. The Silver Dragonfly could afford to lose the patronage of this particular customer. 

“Please let go. I am going to count to three.” Mihane’s voice was almost robotic. She was shaking so hard that the tips of her tawny hair quivered. 

“One.” 

Seeing Mihane trembling like a frightened rabbit in his grip, the man was pleased. Omegas like her were just made to submit to big, strong alphas like him. He would certainly take good care of her. Grinning lecherously, he whispered into her ear: “Come on now, no need to be shy sweetheart.”

His breath ghosted over the shell of her ear and the scent gland right behind it. Her gut churned with revulsion, Mihane had had enough. 

“Three.” Even before she had finished speaking, Mihane stomped hard on his ankle using the heel of her foot. There was a sharp snap and a ringing noise. At the same time, she drove her elbow deep into his gut. He doubled over, his eyes bulging comically. Not waiting for him to respond, she grabbed his arm, levered him over her shoulder and smashed him into the floor. He twitched slightly but didn't get up, Mihane had knocked him out cold. 

With an exasperated huff, Mihane pushed her thick framed glasses back into place. Beating up customers was honestly bad for business. Glancing at the splintered floorboards she noted that she would have to repair the flooring later. A report of this incident would need to be made to the Sixth to clarify the circumstances. She did not want to be charged with violent assault against an ‘innocent’ civilian. Sighing again, she looked up to find herself face to face with her lieutenant, Abarai Renji.

It turned out that the ringing sound earlier had been him entering the shop. 

“Having trouble?” Renji cocked an eyebrow and nudged the drooling mess on the floor with the tip of his sandal. He’d seen the man harassing her clearly through the Silver Dragonfly’s glass doors. He clucked his tongue and shook his head at the other alpha, lips curling in disgust. No self-respecting individual, alpha or otherwise, would force themselves on another. The fool should count himself lucky that the owner wasn't in. Never mind the fact that Mihane herself was 11th seat at the Sixth. Didn't he know that the owner of the Silver Dragonfly, Mihane's father, was the previous vice-captain of the Sixth division? A few bruises and broken bones from Mihane was nothing compared to what would happen should Ginjiro Shirogane find out that an alpha had been harassing his daughter. 

“Not at all, Renji-san. Here to pick up your package?” 

“Yeah.” Awhile ago, Renji had ordered a pair of rectangular silver framed transition lenses. It wasn't common knowledge, but his Captain had mild astigmatism. Renji had noticed him rubbing his temples after a long workday more than once. When he mentioned the problem to Rukia, she had handed a prescription for a pair of glasses. Fiddling with the prescription, he looked at her askance. She explained “It’s Nii-sama’s.”

Renji had barked out a laugh. “Taichou’s short-sighted?”

Rukia shook her head “It's not myopia, it's astigmatism.” 

“He's spending too much time in the office doing all that paperwork. I should drag him out to spar more often.” Renji laughed in disbelief. 

Rukia rolled her eyes. “I said it's not myopia. It's not funny Renji, stop laughing.” She smacked him hard on the arm. 

“Suuuuure.” Renji sniggered while tucking the prescription safely into his pocket. He wondered what Byakuya would look like with glasses. 

“Renji-san?”

Renji shook himself out of his thoughts. 

“Could you help me wrap that up?” 

“Of course.” Mihane smiled knowingly at him and Renji flushed. The prescription he had handed to her when he placed the order had Byakuya’s name on it. 

The moment Mihane passed him the package, Renji grabbed it and hurried out the door. He was cutting it close for his next shift and Byakuya hated it when he was late. 

“Thanks, gotta go. See ya.”

He paused for a moment and called over his shoulder: “Let me know if need any help with those pesky alphas.” 

Mihane nodded and waved. 

The moment Renji was out of sight her face broke into a wide grin. To give such a personal courting gift and at this time of the year. How bold of their fukutaichou. It looked like she had a chance of winning the bet this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astigmatism can be caused by scarring to the cornea due go eye injury.  
> https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/158810.php


	3. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Choji sword oil smells like cloves. 
> 
> Edit: I deleted the previous chapter 3 because it doesn't fit with the general flow of this story, I moved to to another one of my wips so it'll probably reappear in the future.
> 
> Edit: This chapter was edited by the lovely Yaoiloversama

Byakuya massaged his temples as he penned yet another rejection letter. His head throbbed. He had been on the office all morning, writing this nonsense when he should be looking through reports and approving proposals. 

He glanced at the pile of elaborate courtship gifts and letters at the edge of his desk and sighed again. The clan had sent these over in the hope that at least one of these alphas would catch his eye. Each of them hailed from wealthy families belonging to Soul Society’s upper nobility and each of them was less appealing than the last.

In another corner of the room, there was another pile of courtship gifts from his various admirers. Just the thought of writing letters for those gifts made Byakuya’s hand ache.

He rubbed his temples again, closing his eyes. 

“Taichou.” Renji rapped twice on the frame of the open office door to announce his presence. Taking in Byakuya’s pained expression, he wondered if headaches were troubling him again. 

Byakuya’s long lashes fluttered as his eyes opened, casting feathery shadows over his cheeks. Renji’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Renji.” Byakuya nodded at Renji and beckoned him in.

Renji’s nose twitched as he stepped forward and heat flared in his gut. He unconsciously took a deep breath to compose himself and regretted it immediately. The familiar sweet scent of cherry blossoms, with light undertones of choji sword oil, was no different from usual. However, there was also the additional honeyed scent of Byakuya’s pheromones. Under the scent blockers, it was very faint and just barely noticeable, seeming to tease and tempt Renji to try and take in more of it. Renji clenched his fists and took shallow breaths through his mouth, desperately using every inch of his self control in order to maintain his composure. 

Seeing Renji’s shallow breaths, Byakuya’s lips twitched upwards before he resumed his usual stoic expression. 

“What is it Renji?” 

Renji fidgeted nervously as he glanced at the gifts piled high on Byakuya’s desk. Any one of those presents was probably worth years of his salary. Heck, even the wrapping paper looked expensive. Then he peeked at the half-finished letter of rejection on Byakuya’s desk and squared his shoulders. 

Renji slid a package across the desk. A thrill shot through him as Byakuya began to unwrap the gift. His inner alpha was running round in circles and wagging its tail. 

Sliding the glasses out of the case, Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Rukia gave me the prescription.” 

“Ah.”

Byakuya slid the glasses on, and Renji thought that he could die. 

His demeanour seemed to change as the glasses gave his cold and sharp features a more gentle and scholarly air. The frames seemed to magnify his long lashes and bring out shades of pale lavender in his dove grey eyes. Blinking twice, Byakuya looked around, testing his new vision. Then he looked Renji in the eye and Renji couldn't breathe. 

“Thank you Renji.” 

“Ah, erm, you're welcome taichou.” Renji flushed and gaped like a fish. It wasn't a formal acceptance of his suit, but it was enough. His alpha puffed up in pride seeing the pretty omega wearing his gift. Then he collected himself and grinned mischievously. 

“We should spar more often Taichou, all that time at your desk is making you go blind.”

“Then I'll be leaving for patrol now Taichou.” Before Byakuya could retort, Renji gave him a quick bow and made a rapid escape. 

He left for his shift with a bounce in his step. 

Byakuya huffed and shook his head. His impaired vision was not a result of too much paperwork, as Renji thought. 

Ever since his fight with As Nodt, Byakuya had mild headaches whenever he worked on documents for long periods of time. Senbonzakura’s blades had not left a single part of him untouched, including his eyes. A visit to the fourth confirmed that he had developed mild astigmatism as a result of scarring in his cornea. 

If Renji thought that his impaired vision was a result of spending too much time in the office, he wouldn’t correct him. There was no point in bringing up unpleasant memories. 

Besides, it would be a pleasure to spar more often with with Renji.

Smiling to himself, Byakuya lifted a hand to touch the glasses. Then, he sighed. Renji will not do, no matter his personal inclinations. The elders will certainly object. Sometimes, in moments of weakness, he imagined what what could happen. Thought of tracing jagged black lines on tanned skin and fiery red hair matted with sweat. Byakuya shook his head. He couldn't afford to indulge himself.

The clans objections aside, Renji was unlikely to take to clan life well. He was a free spirit. If they mated, he would be bound by the archaic rules and rigid traditions of the clan. He would need to attend all kinds of formal ceremonies and gatherings. Renji would almost certainly hate every second of it. 

They were just not meant to be. 

It wasn't fair to his lieutenant, dragging it out like this, neither accepting nor rejecting his courtship. To let it continue for so many years… he had been far too selfish already. He should reject Renji quickly, for both of their sakes.


	4. Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely Yaoiloversama
> 
> Omiai - formal marriage meeting

“My dear nephew, you cannot reject them all.” Aunt Umeko stared at Byakuya sternly over the rim of her tea cup. She was a petite woman and when she sat in seiza she looked even smaller, yet her condescending gaze made something burn within Byakuya. Heat itched under his skin and he knew that he was more irritable than usual. 

 

“Oh?” Byakuya raised a brow as he glanced at her. Lifting his tea cup, he took a deep breath as he savoured its fragrance, before taking another sip of tea. 

 

“Our Clan has gone too long without an Alpha Prime. As Omega Prime it is your duty to mate and produce an heir. You cannot stay unmated forever.” Aunt Umeko’s tone was firm and broke no argument. Seeing his nonchalant attitude, her brows furrowed in irritation. “Just how long do you intend to mourn her?” 

 

Byakuya set his cup down and turned to narrow his eyes at her. How dare she. She had gone too far. 

 

“Aunt Umeko.” He said it slowly and his voice was dangerously low. There was a faint warning growl and his reiatsu bore down on the room, making it difficult to breathe. 

 

She gulped and tilted her head, baring her throat to him in dereference and apology. The pressure let up and she took a deep shuddering breath. Lifting her chin, she took another fortifying breath, but before she could persist in her efforts to persuade him, a servant slipped into the room. 

 

“Byakuya-sama.” the servant bowed as he set a tray down on the low wooden table. A small box and a card rested in it. 

 

Byakuya examined the card and sighed in annoyance: “A courting gift.” 

 

“Who is it?” Aunt Umeko shifted as she strained to see what was written on it.

 

“Mitsui Tomoak.” Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if she didn’t already know who it was. Most likely, she had ensured that Tomoak's courting gift would be presented to Byakuya in her presence so that he couldn't reject it immediately without being rude. She knew Byakuya had a habit of returning courtship gifts without even looking at them. 

 

“Tomoak?” Aunt Umeko nodded in approval. “An excellent alpha. His mother…”

 

Byakuya let his attention wonder as Umeko began extol on Tomoak's excellent family background, his regal bearing and his prowess as a shinigami. Byakuya sighed again. He knew that the Mitsui were Umeko's maternal family. If Tomoak became Byakuya's mate, Umeko's influence in the clan would increase considerably.  

 

“... what's more, he just obtained his shikai.” She looked at Byakuya meaningfully as she said this. Byakuya rejected more than on suitor because of their weak spiritual power in the past. 

 

“I see.” Byakuya was tempted to ask her just how far Tomoak was from bankai. He knew the question would annoy her. 

 

Umeko glanced at the box that sat untouched on the tray and looked back up at Byakuya. Reluctantly, Byakuya picked up the box and pried it open. An ink stone was nestled in yellow silk. It was decorated with an intricately carved sakura tree.

 

“Oh my, such exquisite craftsmanship. The sakura petals look like they are fluttering in the wind. He must have heard about your love for calligraphy and had this ink stone custom made. Such a considerate alpha would make an excellent mate don't you think?” Umeko had dropped her voice to a saccharine tone as she praised Tomoak's gift. 

 

“Perhaps.” Byakuya worked to keep his voice level. The sweet tone she had adopted made him shudder in disgust. 

 

“How about arranging a meeting with him to thank him for the gift?” Umeko urged eagerly. 

 

“I will think about it.” Byakuya had had enough. He placed the box on the table carefully as he stood, he would need to remember to have it returned later. 

 

“I am afraid that I have duties to attend to at the Sixth. I will be taking my leave.” Byakuya nodded politely to her as he swept out of the room.  

 

Umeko nodded and waved him off. 

 

Byakuya could feel her hungry gaze as it bore into his back. It was always like this. Kuchiki Umeko was not the first person who tried to foist her candidate of choice onto Byakuya nor would she be the last. Of the four great noble clans, only the Kuchiki had an Omega Prime as their head. Whoever became Kuchiki Byakuya’s mate would become Alpha Prime of the great Kuchiki Clan. The alphas fought over Byakuya like wolves over a piece of fresh meat. 

 

For them, the Kuchiki Clan was the prize. Courting him was just a means to an end.  

 

\---☆☆☆--- 

 

After an uneventful shift patrolling the Rukongai, Renji returned to the Sixth find several shinigami swinging their swords with great zeal in the courtyard. The arms of several shinigami trembled with exhaustion but still, they kept going. Frowning, Renji double checked the schedule. It wasn't a scheduled training session. He raised an eyebrow at the unusual enthusiasm, then remembered that his captain had personally supervised the drills for the new recruits this morning. He waved a supervising officer over. 

 

“Sir.” The officer gave a curt bow and grinned at Renji. 

 

“They're awfully enthusiastic today.” Renji grinned back and nodded at him. 

 

“You should have seen them this morning Fukutaichou, when Taichou walked onto the field you could hear their knees knocking together!” The officer sniggered. 

 

Renji nodded as he stifled a laugh at the mental image. He knew how intimidating his captain could be. 

 

“All new recruits have to train for two extra hours this afternoon. Taichou’s orders. Any shinigami not up to standard during the next training session would be have to attend additional training,” here the officer smirked, “the special kind.”

 

There were horror stories about Byakuya’s ‘special’ training sessions. Renji had experience them personally, and while they were not quite as bad a the rumours would have you believe, it was a close thing. The Captain had a knack for pushing you beyond your perceived limits. Renji remembered that at the end of every session, there wasn't a single part of him that wasn't sore. Even his reiatsu felt like it was aching from all the kido exercises his Captain put him through. 

 

Renj smiled ruefully to himself. It felt like a long time ago when he had accused his Captain of not paying enough attention to the shinigami under him. His Captain had taken his council to heart and started to take a more hands on approach. Thinking of those days when they hadn't quite seen eye to eye made him feel a little nostalgic.  

 

“Where’s the Captain?” 

 

“Taichou is in square 2 sparring with the seated officers.” 

 

“Well, keep up the good work. Whip them into shape.” Renji waved the officer off and strutted towards the square with a smirk. Maybe he'll show up and join in the fun. 

 

\---☆☆☆---

 

When Renji heard the Byakuya was sparring with the seated officers, he had thought that his captain was beating them into the ground with his sword, which was par for the course in this type of sparring session. He did not expect to find Byakuya pinning a burly alpha to the ground as he twisted one arm behind the alpha's back and straddled his hips. His captain had taken off his haori and his uniform collar had fallen open slightly, revealing part of his chest.

 

Renji held back a growl. His alpha didn't like what it was seeing one bit. It's omega was too close to the other alpha. The alpha bucked against Byakuya in an attempt the throw him off but Byakuya bore down on him with his weight. In this position, they were even closer together. Renji's alpha snapped and snarled. Taking a deep breath, Renji gave himself a mental shake. ‘It's just sparring, don't overreact.’ 

 

“I yield! I yield!” the officer slapped his free hand against the ground repeatedly as he struggled against Byakuya’s iron grip. 

 

Byakuya got off the officer, who lay in the dirt for a moment, catching his breath before he struggled upright to give Byakuya a deep bow. 

 

“Thank you for your guidance, Taichou!”

 

Renji eyed the alpha that had just sparred with his captain. He was panting heavily and was unusually flushed. The alpha was looking at Byakuya in dazed starry-eyed admiration. Renji had to hold back another snarl. He knew that Byakuya was popular with the members of the division, but this alpha was just a little too close for his wolf’s comfort. Renji shook his head and mentally berated his wolf. 

 

Byakuya nodded at the officer before turning to the seated officers standing along the edge of the field. 

 

“Next.”

 

Before any of the seated officers could volunteer, Renji spoke up.

 

“How about sparring with me Taichou?” Renji swaggered to the center of the training field. The of the seated officers sighed in mixed relief and disappointment. Byakuya was an intimidating opponent but many seated officers also wished to spar with him and receive his personal guidance.

 

“Renji.” Byakuya didn't look surprised by his presence. Most likely, he had sensed his spiritual presence even before he had even entered the Sixth. “I would like to work on hand-to-hand combat today.” 

 

“Sure thing Taichou.” Renji jogged to the edge of the field to put down Zabimaru before jogging back. 

 

They bowed to each other, then before Renji could even blink, Byakuya moved. His first move was senka. Renji pivoted on the ball of his foot and blocked the blow coming from behind. It was one of Byakuya’s favourite moves and Renji had learnt how to counter it long ago. From there, it was a familiar dance. Byakuya was a blur of speed that most shinigami struggled to follow with their eyes. It was a point of pride for Renji that he could almost match him blow for blow. 

 

Renji struck out but Byakuya dodged to the side and his fist met empty air. He had miscalculated and swung wide, leaving himself vulnerable. Renji cursed and tried to recover, but it was too late. Taking advantage of the opening, Byakuya moved in and slammed his palm into Renji's solar plexus. Winded, Renji staggered back with a snarl. He managed to block Byakuya's next attack with his forearms and had a vindictive feeling of satisfaction when he managed to clip Byakuya on his side. His captain's left side was his weak side. Renji aimed a kick at Byakuya's left but Byakuya dropped into a crouch and swept Renji's legs from under him. Renji crashed into the ground before rolling quickly to his feet. His heart hammered in his chest and his side throbbed. Byakuya stood some distance away looking unruffled and at ease but he was panting slightly and Renji knew he was not as relaxed as he pretended to be. Then, Byakuya looked Renji in the eye and smirked. Ire bubbled up in Renji and he lunged. Byakuya sidestepped with ease. Renji growled and struck again, feinting right before whipping his fist into Byakuya's left. Byakuya turned and dropped his arm, blocking the blow. Catching hold of Renji's fist, Byakuya pulled him forwards and drove his elbow into Renji's temple. Renji saw stars behind his eyes. 

 

“Fuck!” slightly dazed, Renji blinked rapidly to clear his head but before he could recover he felt fingers brushed against the scent glands in his neck. It went straight to his core and heat sparked in his gut. Confused by the sudden burst of arousal, Renji didn't react when hands locked behind his head. In the next second, Byakuya kneed him in the stomach. Renji breathed through the sudden stab of pain in his abdomen and tackled Byakuya to the ground. Byakuya twisted and bucked under him as Renji gripped him by his waist and attempted to pin him to the ground. Blows rained down on his back and Renji hammered his fist into Byakuya's side in retaliation. 

 

“Are you sure they're just sparring?” A watching shinigami squeaked in alarm. From where he stood they looked like they were trying to maim each other. 

 

“This? They're practically play-fighting.” the seventh seat smirked. When the shinigami looked at her in disbelief she elaborated. “They haven’t even unleashed their reiatsu. Where a you from anyway?” She didn't recognise the boy. 

 

“The fourth. I'm here on first aid duty.” 

 

“You new?”

 

He nodded. 

 

“You'll get used to it.” She patted him on the shoulder. 

 

The shinigami turned back to the fight and squinted skeptically. As he watched, Abarai-fukutaichou dealt another vicious blow to Kuchiki-taichou’s side. Kuchiki-taichou didn't even flinch. He grabbed Abarai at the lapples and flipped him over, reversing their positions. They wrestled and tumbled across the ground. He supposed that if he squinted his eyes and used his imagination they did sort of look like a pair of kits play-fighting. 

 

They grappled for several moment before Byakuya managed to pin Renji. Renji knew the match was over, his captain had him securely pinned to the ground, but he wasn't ready for it to end quite so soon. He strained against Byakuya's hold and gave a mock growl. Byakuya growl right back but there was no threat in it. Renji struggled again and Byakuya tightened his grip around Renji's wrists to hold him down more securely. His fingers pressed into the sensitive glands in Renji’s wrists and Renji panted as heat sparked through him. This close, he was taking in mouthfuls of Byakuya’s scent with each inhale. It was sweeter and headier than any sake as it rolled across his tongue. Renji gulped it down greedily. Cherry blossom, Choji oil, a hint of cedarwood and the honey-like pheromones of an omega close to heat. Renji was almost drunk off it. Distantly, he thought that Byakuya’s scent blockers must have worn off as they sparred. 

 

“Yield, Renji.” Byakuya's voice was soft and smooth like velvet. It made Renji's ears feel hot. He struggled in vain for a while before baring his neck in submission. Byakuya purred softly, pleased. Renji's cock jumped at the sound and he was suddenly aware that he was hard. His face burned in shame. 

 

The moment Byakuya released his hold on Renji, he scrambled to his feet and bowed. 

 

“Thank you for the guidance, Taichou.”

 

Renji couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye, his face still felt too hot as he remained hunched over and placed his hand on his knees as he panted. He didn't dare to stand upright, his erection would be obvious despite the loose fabric of his hakama. 

 

The moment Byakuya ended the training session and left the square, Renji squatted on the ground and buried his face in his hands. It only served to make things worse as Byakuya's scent lingered on his wrists. Renji groaned. 

 

Several senior officers surrounded Renji and ribbed him good-naturedly about his crush on the captain. All of them must have scented his arousal by now. Renji wanted to die. 

 

\---☆☆☆---

 

Byakuya sighed in satisfaction as he stepped out of the bath. Sparring with he officers had helped him work off his excess energy and did wonders for his mood. The persistent heat that burned under his skin now felt more like a warm glow rather than an irritable itch. 

 

He dried his hair with a quick kido spell and was just about to start looking through some reports when he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Byakuya-sama.” 

 

“Enter.”

 

His head steward slid into the room before kneeling and pressing his forehead into the room in a full dogeza. Startled, Byakuya set the reports aside and gave him his full attention. 

 

“This old servant has been remiss in his duties and asks Byakuya-sama for punishment. The courting gift Mitsui-dono sent this morning has been damaged.”

 

Scowling, Byakuya waved his hand, indicating that he should get up. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“This morning, after you left for the Sixth, I arranged for the gift to to be stored with the the other gifts temporarily. However, as the gift was being transported, a servant dropped it. Unluckily, the box opened and the inkstone fell on the gravel path.” Bowing deeply, the head steward passed a box to Byakuya. He opened it to find the inkstone marred with several scratches. Breathing through his nose Byakuya took several calming breaths. 

 

With the gift damaged, it could no longer be returned. Now, he had no choice but to send a return gift and hope that Mitsui had no interest in pursuing this courtship. He knew it was a vain hope. It was likely that this was deliberate sabotage. Whoever had done this must have loosened the clasp on the box and then dropped it on rough gravel to ensure that the inkstone would be damaged. 

 

“Which servant was it?” 

 

“Aoi. The same one that presented you with the courting gift in front of your aunt this morning. He is new.” The head steward hung his head, ashamed. It was his job to conduct background checks on all new servants to ensure that there would not be any such problems. 

 

“Investigate him thoroughly.” 

 

“I have already done so, we found that he accepted some money from your aunt to pay off his friend's debts. A secret guard spotted them together just this morning. He has already confessed.” Byakuya nodded, pleased with his efficiency. 

 

“His services would no longer be needed.” Byakuya's voice was cold. 

 

“Yes, Byakuya-sama.”

 

Pinching the bridge his nose, Byakuya recalled the steps in a formal courtship. First, the alpha would send a courting gift. If the omega did not accepted the suit, the gift was returned. Otherwise, a return gift was sent to alpha. After that, they would meet in an omiai while accompanied by their respective chaperones. 

 

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, they were forcing him to attend an omiai with Mitsui. He wondered what they planned to do. Uneasy, he amended his orders.

 

“Detain him in secret at one of our summer residences. Ensure that he is guarded at all times.” The boy could be a crucial witness in whatever plot his aunt was cooking. “Arrange for a return gift as well.”

 

“Yes, Byakuya-sama.” The head steward bowed and left. 

 

Byakuya sat for a moment, glaring at nothing. He couldn't understand what his aunt was trying to achieve. An omiai did not guarantee a mating. He could always reject Mitsui's suit after the omiai, then all of his aunt's efforts would be wasted. Why did his aunt go through so much trouble just to make sure that they met? Did she hope that Byakuya would be charmed by Mitsui and continue to court him of his own violation? Shaking his head, Byakuya shoved the issue to the back of his mind and turned his attention to sorting through the reports.


End file.
